ლMaid-in-trainingლ
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: -AU- Famous piano prodigy Misaki won herself a ticket to England in hopes that it would change her life for good. But things didn't turn out too well for her, never did she thought of becoming Walker's corporation next in line heir's maid.
1. Predict the unpredictable

Disclaimers: I do not own maid sama!

This is it...^^ This chapter is inspired by Shu and Sarah. Advance Christmas treat to my readers...^^

Any similarities to any fics are purely coincidental, so are any allusions to events, people and places.

Italics- lyrics or inner thoughts.

Bold- Venues

* * *

"**Maid-in-training****"**

**Chapter One**: **Predict the unpredictable**

"There, change this key to E flat and try it once more." Misaki smiled as she took a sip of her tea that Sarah had kindly poured for her the minute she entered her house.

"Ayuzawa-sensei, is this alright? Did it went out of tune?" Sarah questioned as she did what she was told while flipping through the piano sheets.

"Its fine, Sarah. Stop giving yourself too much pressure. Just focus on this verse for the time being once you're familiarize with it, we'll move on to the second half of the verse."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Ayuzawa-sensei."

"You're welcome. Sarah-chan. I'll see you next week."

"Okie Dokie. Bye bye…Ayuzawa-sensei."

"Finally, I'm done for the day."

_**-…Flashback…-**_

_Misaki yawned as she had been giving piano lessons as early as 8am in the morning to earn a living. Most of her students came from affluent background just by teaching them for two hours a week she could earned thrice as much from her previous workplace, Maid Latte._

_Life was tough for her family when her dad left them a sum of debts to repay while he's on the run. As the eldest, it hurts Misaki to see her mom worked day and night just to make ends meet._

_To lessen her burden, Ayuzawa has decided to pursue her career related to music industry. One of Misaki's childhood dreams is to perform a piano duet with her idol Shu on stage._

_Shu Maki one of Japan's famous composers. All the songs he composed would touch the hearts of his audience. Misaki's role model in life. There were times when she felt like giving up..._

_Due to the pressures she had received from her classmates and creditors, they were pushing her to her limits. There's was no one she could talk to not even her sister, Suzuna. _

_She could remember vividly the amount of tears she had dropped during that difficult period of her life. Each day she lived in feared not knowing when will her creditors appear and threaten her family's safety._

_While walking home, Misaki happened to pass by a music store; was intrigued by the lyrics of the song the shop was playing she went in without hesitation and kindly asked the shop owner the name of the song since she was bad at memorizing the names of songs each singer has._

"_Goodbye my love by Shu maki." _

"_It started out to be such a simple love. Never did I thought that I would fell in love with you… the you from my memory."_

"_What is Love? You asked me."_

"_When you're willing to let go of your past and accept the future… this is love."_

_It was like magic, his song was the cure to all the problems Misaki is facing. She has to let go of her past and accept the future. There's no point crying over spilled milk. If she wants to make a change it is now or never._

_Knowing that she didn't have the ability to afford a piano, Misaki would stick around the shop during the day to catch a glimpse of what the students were doing and she would pay extra attention to their delicate fingers as they moved across the keys._

_Making notes on what was written on the board since the windows were transparent, the minute she got back home, Misaki would make full use of her leisure time to practice. Initially she drew out a template resembling a piano, later on when she could afford a toy piano life got easier, this is where she had stopped drawing them for good._

_Definitely there's going to be a huge different between the real one and the one she owned. In order to prepare her for the upcoming audition, starlight has held to recruit new pianist for their upcoming albums. _

_Misaki knew that this was her one and only chance to make it big in life, occasionally; she would stayed back late in school to get a feel of a real piano and started practicing till the supervisor came to chase her out._

_Her hard work was paid off when the company spotted her talent, without a second thought Misaki was been recruited under two years contract along with all her living expenses were been paid fully. _

_It was a great deal, but she couldn't accept it. Not willing to let go of this once in a blue moon rare gem, the manager agreed to negotiation. _

"_I don't need the money for my living expenses, if you were to use this sum of money to pay off the debts my dad had left us I would be grateful to you."_

"_If this is your main concern, it shouldn't be a problem Miss Ayuzawa. Within these two years I'm sure you'll see a great change in your life. We'll give you all the training you can get."_

"_Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow at starlight headquarter, 10am sharp." _

_You could say that Misaki was a star that turned famous overnight ever since she started her debut. Her name was well-known globally… fame comes with a price._

_For Misaki, both her popularity and actions seemed to caught a certain blondie attention… Usui Takumi, the next heir to walker's _corporation.

_**-…End of flashback…-**_

"I'm home." Misaki yelled as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome back, sis. Did you have fun while teaching your students?"

"I did. Where's mom?"

"In the kitchen preparing dinner. Say you won't get angry if I tell you a secret?"

"I won't I promise. Tell me what is it?"

"Well… I kind of entered your name into walker monthly delights and…and…" before Suzuna could finish her speech the door bell rang.

"Delivery for Miss Ayuzawa."

"I'll go get it."

"Shizuko it's you!"

"Oh Misaki. It's been long how's life?"

"Great. Since when did you worked as a delivery girl?"

"For part time job, you see even though I'm familiar with the procedures but I still can't find most of the address stated on the paper luckily you were the last one on my list."

"I see."

"Stamp here please."

"Oh."

"There. A letter for you, Misaki."

"Thank you, see you soon."

"I'm so sorry sis; you just won yourself a ticket to England."

"WHAT!"

* * *

How was it? leave me your reviews :) see that heart shaped box over there, press it and favorite or follow it'll make me very happy.

Till next time my lovelies,

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

16/12/13


	2. It just happened

A/N: Advance Christmas eve treat to my readers, Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and following and favoring this fic... I really appreciate it.

Any similarities to any fics are purely coincidental so are any allusion to events, people and places.

**NOTICE**: I did post this in DL fandom and here I am doing it once more...XD My readers if any of you are active on FB like me, to drop by my page: A.n-mellow this is where I'll post spoilers[ to the fic I'm currently writing], pictures and confessions...XD I hope to see all of you there. You can send me a PM too if you like... so that I know your existence.

Italics- inner-speech/thoughts

* * *

"**Maid-in-training"**

'WHAT!"

"Gomenasai, nee-san."

"This has to be a joke."

"You know what; I'm going to return this ticket back to the post office."

"You can't. It's been stated in this magazine which will be published monthly by Walker's publishing company." Suzuna passed her the magazine.

_In celebration of Walker's corporation 89__th__ anniversary,_

_We will be releasing our very own limited edition merchandise at 40% discount._

_Grab now, what are you waiting for? Your very own Usui Takumi's hoody available in four different colors… black, royal blue, lilac and maroon red._

_In addition, you can send in your receipts in exchange for your one way ticket to England. All expenses paid. Only one lucky winner will be chosen._

_In events of cancelling this trip, you're expected to pay the full amount in cash and be prepared to join our blacklist._

_P.S. If you happen to join any of our contests prior, you're ineligible to participate. _

'This is plainly extortion. Tell me how many hoodies did you brought?" Misaki asked knowing her sister's character well.

"All four. Each color comes with a different design. Check out the red one, Usui …sun-tanning on the beach. I like the black one the most, Usui takumi's calendar shot."

"I'm having a bad feeling about this, Suzuna."

"You think too much sis, besides you deserve it. On the bright side, you're able to visit England in search of your inspiration for your upcoming album. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"But…. I'm still worried about you guys."

"No buts. Our creditors are gone for good; I doubt they're coming back any sooner. Guess what mom had just found a new part-time job painting ceramic sculptures; I can help her out after school to lessen her burden."

"Go, what are you waiting for….christmas? Or would you rather the heir himself to appear in front of our gate to escort you there personally." Suzuna blurted while earning a blush from Misaki.

"What kind of logic is that? It's not like we even knew each other." Misaki answered with her thoughts were diverted to Usui.

"_He does look kind of hot and sexy in this shot of his."_

"When is my flight to England?"

"Nice try. In case you're unaware of there's a letter attached to your ticket."

"Oh."

_Congratulation, Miss Ayuzawa!_

_You're the winner of this issue's contest and in this letter you'll find your substitution boarding pass to England… simply pass this to the ground staff and have fun._

_Report to the airport tomorrow, 9am sharp. _

"Eh, my flight's tomorrow and I'm still here."

"What are you waiting for? Go…go…go… we still have time, I'll help out with dinner so don't worry about us." Suzuna smiled as she pushed Misaki back to her room.

"Great. Where should I start packing." she sighed as she took a seat on her bed, just as Misaki was about to switch off her phone, Sakura called.

"**MISAAAAAAAAKI! GUESS WHAT…. GUESS WHAT…"**

"Sakura, calm down I can't hear a word you said."

"I…..I….I…..We…..we…..we….are…are….are….are…."

"Hand over the phone, Sakura." Kuuga spoke.

"Hey Misaki, just to let you know we're heading for England soon. We do hope that you would drop by our mansion…perhaps our concert too."

"Kuuga, Forgive me. I didn't manage to attend your wedding. I do hope that Sakura isn't mad at me. Coincidentally, I'm heading to England too."

"Really? That's great news. Trust me, she's not. I'm afraid that Sakura can't speak to you right at the moment. If there's nothing else I'm hanging up will text you our address."

"Bye."

"_This is way harder that I thought. Alright, Misaki… just grab whichever clothing you saw first inside the closet and aim for the luggage."_

***Phone ringing***

"Misaki, I heard that you're going overseas. So when are you coming back?" Yukimura, her producer asked.

"I'm not sure. It just happened."

"No hurry, I shall pass on your message to Satsuki. The least she could do is to push back your releasing day. Bon voyage."

"Thank you; just wait for my good news."

"Passport, cell phone charger, adaptor, heels, sneakers, t-shirts, shorts and I'm all ready for this trip."

"_Now…now… Misaki, choose your outfit. I think that the blue one suits you better let's finish it off with your blue fedora hat."_

"_What if this company decides to troll me on Christmas season?" _

After all, she still found her all expenses paid trip hard to believe, Misaki went to search for more information online. Out of the five search engines she clicked, all of them showed the same results where Walker's corporation did held these kinds of events prior.

Never did she knew that, Takumi was the one behind it. With a snap of a finger; his maids and butlers would have the honor of being the prize winners for the respective contests throughout the year to avoid suspicion.

Each one has their unique roles to play in turning his lies into fantasy. All he did was to edit their pictures and paste them on iconic background for that month; before sending it to their publisher, Kanou.

"You can do this, Misaki. Just go there and have fun."

**-…Meanwhile at Takumi's Mansion….-**

"And they called me the master of edits." Takumi laughed while he took a sip of his black velvet.

"A toss to you my buddy. Interesting, I'm just as excited to meet her as well… Misaki Ayuzawa. She's must be one of a kind to catch your attention." Tora answered.

"Do you have any idea how long does it took me to make her sister fell for my bait."

"There's a Chinese proverb: '**Three men make a tiger' [1]**."

"Well said my friend. So are you staying for the night, I believe my guest rooms are in tip-top condition."

"Thanks but no thanks. I really appreciate it. Guess what, I'm running late for my date. Let's meet up soon with that girl of yours."

"I'll… be sure to introduce yours too."

"No. we are just friend and nothing more than that."

"You're lying. Am I hearing wedding bells soon?"

"TAKUMI!"

"Tora Igarashi, you're blushing aren't you?"

"I'm not. Hey, are you coming to Uxmishi concert that's going to be held in 2 days time?"

"No, not my cup of tea."

"If you happen to change your mind, phone me up. I believe I've two extra VIP tickets that comes along with backstage passes."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

[1]- Three men make a tiger refers to an individual's tendency to accept absurd information as long as it is repeated by enough people.

Merry Christmas guys, sadly enough I won't be in this fandom during Christmas season. For those who already have a account simply just follow and favorite it to receive an email alert for my next installment. New readers can take up the option of creating a 'free' account on this site to follow your favorite stories.

God bless!

A.N-MELLOW (.^.^.)

23/12/13


End file.
